


Everyone Has A Type

by drarryisgreen



Series: Anxiety is love's greatest killer [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Prompt: Get Harry Laid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has A Type

“Potter, as your partner, I think it’s about time, I found you someone.” Draco Malfoy made a very matter-of-factly statement regarding getting his co-worker laid.  
  
“Found someone?” Potter raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You’re too stiff. Granger agrees, we need to get you laid,” Draco replied with a smirk. Potter was so serious all the time and Draco figured he just needed what everyone needed—a proper shag.  
  
“I don’t need your help, thanks, Malfoy.” ,” Potter seemed livid.  
  
“No, really though. Tell me, what’s your type?” Draco asked with deep interest.  
  
“I don’t have a type,” Potter replied, returning to the parchment he was reading before Draco began speaking to him.  
  
“Everyone has a type.”  
  
Potter sighed. “Fine,” he sneered at Draco. “My type is straight, unavailable men.”  
  
“Oh…” was all Draco had said. He had no idea Potter was gay. That explained a lot, why he seemed so irritated and tense all the time. “Please don’t tell me it’s Weasley.” Potter groaned, picked up his things and walked away. Draco chased after him. “What’s the matter?” He was genuinely concerned.  
  
“It’s you, Malfoy,” Potter snapped. “Now, leave me the fuck alone.”  
  
“Potter!” Draco called after him but Potter didn’t turn around. Draco continued to run after him. Damn that Potter walked fast. “Potter!” he nearly screamed again.  
  
“What?” Potter yelled.  
  
“But…” Draco paused for a brief moment. “But, I am not—I mean I am available.” Potter glared at Draco. Draco was suddenly quite nervous. “And…not straight.”  
  
“Oh,” Potter replied, looking embarrassed--visibly turning red.  
  
“Yeah… _Oh_ ,” Draco said, closing the distance between the two as he reached for Potter’s hand. “Now I see why Granger insisted I speak to you about this.”  
  
“But, I didn’t tell her,” Potter said.  
  
“Neither did I,” Draco answered. Potter was _his_ type too.


End file.
